


Lost in You

by littlestbandmerchshop



Category: Barry - Fandom, Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Riding, Spanking, don’t judge me for this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: bill gets horny and just wants you, that’s basically it
Relationships: Bill Hader x Reader - Relationship, Bill Hader/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bc my gc made me horny haha

Bill was tired, so tired, in fact, that he couldn’t handle being at his desk anymore. He had to get some fresh air.

He went outside for a few minutes and fed the birds that frequent your bird feeder.

His footsteps creeped through the house as he made his way to your shared bedroom.

He plopped, face down, onto the bed, groaning loudly into the mattress.

He started to doze off, and he was almost asleep, until he started thinking. Thinking about you.

Your thighs flashed through his mind, he rolled over, trying to shake the image from his head. He knew you were busy today so he didn’t want to get worked up.

He began to fall asleep one more time when—

Your fingers, trailing along his spine, the feeling remembered so vividly from a few nights before, your hands wrapping so delicately around his—

“Okay, that’s enough.” Bill’s voice echoed as he started to stand up, realizing he now had an erection, weak albeit, but an erection nonetheless.

He made his way to your studio, just outside of your house, in the garden. 

Your art studio was covered wall to wall in original paintings, most of which were for your personal viewing, some for sale, and a few for Bill. You loved painting for him and he loved watching you, but today? Oh no, today he did not come to watch you paint.

Your hands, covered in varnish, clapped together as you finished another masterpiece that was being bought next week at your gallery opening. A few of the pieces for sale at the opening had been pre-bought by a certain client, so you were getting them ready early.

Bill came up behind you and wrapped his long arms around your petite body. In comparison, he was like bigfoot, a huge man to your tiny frame.

“Hey, baby,” he grumbled in your ear, so husky you could melt chocolate in his voice, “Mmm, you ready for a break?” You could hear the lust in his voice.

“Why, William, whatever are the implications of THAT statement? Hmm?” you teased. You turned your head and gave a light kiss to his stubbled chin.

“Please, don’t call me William when I have a boner.” he quietly pled into your mouth before tasting your tongue with his own.

“I have to wash up, baby.” You reminded before he could get too far.

“How about you go inside, get ready for me, and i’ll be up in a jiffy.” You offered softly, with that light smile he loved so much.

“Are you suggesting I get naked and lay in bed thinking of you? That’s a dangerous game you’re playing.” He teased right back. “I accept your challenge.” He kissed your cheek one last time and trotted back inside. You shook your head.

“What an idiot.” you whispered to yourself, lovingly.

You washed your hands and hung up your apron. You quietly thank God that you shaved your legs and pussy the night before.

You slowly made your way up the stairs, loudly marking your footsteps to your bedroom.

Bill, laying naked on your shared bed, stroking his freakishly long cock, licked his lips when he saw you. This sight sent a jolt through your body right to your vagina.

You tsk at him. “Well, well, well...” you start, Bill’s eyes light up. He loves when you’re condescending in your foreplay.

“Look who broke the rules.” 

His cock twitched. Like, really loves it.

You then slipped off your cardigan, skirt and tank top, leaving you in just your thong and bralette. Bill stopped stroking, gripped the base of his dick, you knew he was close already, what a whore. You chuckled as you slipped off your bralette, crawling above Bill.

“Oh, baby. You’re so hot.” He whispered.

“Me? No. Look at you!” You exclaimed, rubbing his abs and biceps.

“I’d rather look at you.” He said, flipping you two over, so he was on top, your favorite position.

Bill made his way slowly down your body, kissing your neck, collarbones, nipples, rib cage, and belly button. He finally takes a detour to his favorite place to vacation, your thighs.

He spread them wide and started to nibble on the stretch marks of your inner thighs. You used to be very self-conscious before you and Bill started having sex. You insisted on fucking with the lights off, but over time, Bill showed you how much he loves your body and the things you don’t necessarily like about yourself.

He licked a long stripe up your inner thigh, and then moved to the other thigh to repeat the process. His hands squeezing and smacking your outer thighs in appreciation.

You loved when Bill smacked your ass, and thighs, although he hates hurting you, no matter how much you insist on it not hurting. 

He’ll do it every so often but not every time.

Bill’s tongue snuck its way to your pussy, a gasp emitted from your throat when his warm tongue made contact with your clit for the first time. He moaned into you slowly, waiting for your response.

Your eyes fell closed and your head fell backwards as you let out a long sigh. Bill smiled at this.

“Mmm, baby. Do you want something?” He said mockingly into your pussy. 

“Ugh, yes! Billy please! Please! Eat me out!” You practically yelled, gripping his hair for emphasis.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smirked, squeezing your thighs even tighter as he dove tongue first into your vagina. He started by lapping at your entrance, and then moved to writing the alphabet over your clit and lips. 

“Fuck! Bill! Shit!” was the only thing that came out of your mouth. Bill continued to moan into you, giving you more pleasure.

“Baby, I’m so close!” You yelled, gripping even tighter on Bill’s hair.

Suddenly, Bill pulled away from you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, you taste so good baby girl. I could eat you forever.” His voice raspy and deep, just the way you like it.

“Bill, please.” You cooed softly.

“What are you begging for, sweetheart?” He leaned in closer to you. “What do you want?” He whispered into your ear.

“Fuck, please fuck me.” You begged desperately in his ear.

“You know I can’t say no when you ask like that. Such a dirty mouth on you.” As he sat up, he smacked the connection of your thigh and ass, the signal for you to get up.

He then laid down on the bed, expectantly.

You knew he wanted you to ride him, and for a moment, you contemplated playing dumb, just for fun, but that would mean putting off the fucking you were about to do so you decided against it.

You straddled Bill’s luscious thighs, scooting forward, and adjusted yourself while bracketing your hands on his shoulders.

Bill’s hands came up to cup your tits and roll your nipples between his fingers. It felt so, so good.

You hissed at the first inch of his cock going into you, you slowed down, and let in a deep breath.

Bill leaned in to kiss you and coax you through the first wave of pain.

Bill has a huge cock and he knows it, so he doesn’t expect you to be able to take all of him, so he’s gentle with you.

He kissed your neck and spread his legs out further to give you a better angle. You started sinking down, inch by inch, moaning into Bill’s ear, while he massaged your breasts. It was as if you were in heaven.

Bill’s hips jerked once you were halfway down. This was about as far as you could go without hurting yourself. This angle made it difficult to take all of him, which you’ve only successfully done once, and that next morning, you regretted it.

Of course, Bill was there with warm tea and romantic movies just to make you feel better, even though you insisted that it was totally fine. That’s just the way he is, and you love it.

He gripped your hips gently, and started to pull out and push back in rhythmic motions. His dick digging persistently to your walls and cervix. Your moans filled up the room and Bill’s face turned red.

“Fuck, Bill, you’re so big.” You moaned obnoxiously loud into his ear. This made him self conscious. 

“Please...” You said instinctively, even though you didn’t know what you were begging for.

“What, baby? What is it?” Bill’s deep voice filled your ears. “Please spank me.” You sobbed into his neck.

Bill stilled, bringing his hands down from your hips to your ass, gripped tightly, and then let go. You could tell he was contemplating it.

“Please, Billy...” He couldn’t say no when you called him Billy...

His large hand smacked a bright red mark into your ass. You, out of habit, yelled out profanities and bounced up and down on his cock, this fueled Bill’s ego even more.

More smacks to your ass come raining down and before you know it, you’re cumming on Bill’s massive cock.

“Ahhhh, fuck, baby.” Is all you let out as you ride out your orgasm. Bill stops the spanks from falling as he fucks you through it. Your arms fall to your sides as you start to collapse from the high.

“Shit,” Bill said, catching you and laying you down gently, and pulling out of you.

“Come on my face.” You said, obscenely, stroking Bill’s dick with your petite hands.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” the statement would have more of a sting if he wasn’t thrusting into your fist and moaning.

“You’re one to talk.” You retort, chuckling softly.

Bill took his own cock back in his own hands as he climbed up the bed and pointed it right in your face. You opened your mouth and closed your eyes and waited for his orgasm to hit.

You could tell by his grunts that he was close. You guys knew each other so well you could set your watch to each other’s orgasms.

Before you knew it, hot white cum covered your face, most of it landing in your mouth.

Bill’s moans slowed down after a few minutes, and then ceased after a few more.

He left to go to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth, to clean you both up.

“You’re so amazing.” You said, genuinely, smiling up at Bill.

“No, I think that’s you.” He smiled widely, wiping up your face and thighs, trying to rid you of the evidence of sex.

“Shit, I made a mess.” He said, blushing lightly. “It was worth it, though. You were phenomenal.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” You said, jokingly, dramatically throwing your arm over your face. 

“Shut up.” Bill said, throwing the washcloth at you.

You giggled furiously, ready for a snuggle with your perfect boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> will be updating cruel summer this week


End file.
